Let's play a game
by ofsusannah
Summary: Hermione is bored and wants Draco to play a game when he refuses she tries to find something else to entertain herself. When she finally does Draco flips it on her. they are heads.


Ok I am going to write a one-shot right now and I'm not going to stop until its finished

Ok I am going to write a one-shot right now and I'm not going to stop until its finished. Oh and I wrote this story called "My Kid Sister" a really long time ago and it isn't even typed but I might just type it and put it up anyway. Anyways here it goes.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"I'm bored"

Hermione sat down across from Malfoy in their head common room. It was thundering so bad the whole castle shook; Hermione looked out the window but couldn't see anything other than sheets of rain. All classes had been canceled and students were to stay in their rooms. Dumbledore was afraid they would wander into the storm or something, Hermione wasn't really sure. Malfoy looked up at Hermione with a look of disgust plastered across his face

"Then go read a book or something, Mudblood."

Hermione wanted to slap him when she heard that word slip through his lips but held herself back. They had shared a dorm for almost five months and he still treated her like she didn't deserve to be in his presence. Instead of starting to fight though she just rolled her eyes.

"I have a better idea…Let's play a game!"

Malfoy sneered at her.

"Ok how about 'hide and don't seek'…you and hide and I won't look for you."

Hermione ignored his obvious attempt to get rid of her.

"Nooooo. That's no fun. How about Chess?"

"Granger, I don't know how to play Chess!"

Hermione smiled inwardly, they were getting somewhere. He hadn't called her Mudblood.

"How can you not know how to play Chess!?"

"Isn't it a muggle game?"

"Well yes…but there's wizard's chess…it's the same thing only less violent."

"No."

"Come on Malfoy!"

Malfoy went back to reading and ignored her. She let out a huff and stared at him, hoping he would become uncomfortable and look up at her. Needless to say it didn't work. He turned the page and brushed his hair away from his face. He had really great hair and his eyes were really intens…No! NO! Hermione smacked herself on the head. Malfoy looked up at the noise.

"Still haven't found something to do Granger?"

"I want to play a gaaaame."

Hermione whined at Malfoy. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his book, once again.

"How about Twister?"

"How about no?"

"Do you even know what it is?"

Malfoy shook his head without even looking up.

"Gosh you're boring."

Malfoy completely ignored her. She looked around for something to do. She caught sight of a book Ron had left. She pulled it out from where it was wedged on the shelf and turned it over to look at the cover and read it out loud to herself.

"47 Ways to Annoy Anyone and Everyone."

Hermione grinned wickedly at Malfoy and flipped open the book.

1. Reply to everything someone says with "that's what you think."

There was only one way listed on a page with space underneath to write about how effective it had been. No doubt Fred and George had given him his. She flipped through the pages quickly and saw Ron had made notes under some, mostly were his mother's reactions. She stopped on page 12.

12. Stand over someone's shoulder, mumbling as they read.

Hermione had a feeling Malfoy wouldn't appreciate that but it wouldn't entertain her for very long. She continued flipping through the book. Once in a while she saw one Ron had tried on her. Finally she found the perfect one.

31. Lie about obviously trivial things such as the time of day.

It would drive Malfoy insane; now she just had to get him to talk to her. She plopped down right beside him on HIS couch.

"What the hell are you doing, Granger, you always sit over there!"

"No I don't, I always sit here. I've never sat there."

"Granger, you were sitting over there like 5 minutes ago."

Malfoy had put down his book and was looking at her like she was stupid. She grinned at him and shook her head.

"No I wasn't. I just got back from feeding my alligator."

"Your what!? Granger you don't have an alligator."

"Sure I do, my husband gave it to me after the birth of our second child."

Malfoy looked like he was about to explode, he couldn't even string a sentence together. She grinned at him wickedly.

"You…you…are insane Granger"

She moved towards him slightly and he stood up. He moved to the other couch and caught sight of Ron's book, which was still open to the same page. He pretended not to see it but grinned inwardly.

"So Granger tell me more about your husband."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously and then realized he must have seen the book.

"I hate you."

Malfoy grinned and moved back to HIS couch, next to her. She folded her arms and turned away from him. Suddenly he wanted her to pay attention to him. He wasn't really sure why he wanted her attention. He had never seen this goofy side of her and he liked it, maybe a little too much.

"Granger…"

He poked her unsure and she shrugged him off. After a couple minutes he got fed up.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME GRANGER!!"

Hermione whipped her head around to glare at him.

"Why? You are a filthy little fun sucker…"

"A FUN SUCKER?"

Hermione stood up and jabbed her finger into his chest making him backup a couple steps.

"Yes, a fun sucker, you suck the fun out of everything!"

"No I don't."

Hermione looked up as his voice softened. He was staring down at her. She felt her breath intake as his stare, that intense stare, focused in on her. He leaned down so she could feel his breath on her face.

"Take it back."

"No."

Hermione moved her eyes away from his gaze and refused to look back. He moved his hands so they cupped her face and forced her to look at him

"Take it back."

Hermione watched his lips move and before she knew what she was doing her lips pressed against his. She pulled back after a minute and watched his face.

"Fun Sucker."

He grinned at her and pressed his lips back onto hers. After a while he pulled back and smiled at her

"Cock Sucker."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok ok so at the beginning I was pulling from another story I've written but then it just took over and I had no control.

Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
